sacrafice
by SpottedQuail
Summary: What happens when the gang is caught by Dagger (he's gone evil again) and its eather Toothless or Hiccup, who wont be returning alive. Oneshot


Hiccup woke up, blinking groggily. "Everyone okay?" He saw movement beside me, it was Tuffnut.

"Well Rough took a nasty knock to the head and is out cold but i'm fine."

"Yep." Snotlout replied. "I'm fine as well."

Hiccup fiddled with the rope that bound his hands together, _how?_ Then he remembered. The dragons! Hiccup looked around squinting in the dark. "Toothless?!" No reply, he called again this time there was a reply, a deep squawk coming from Stormfly. At Least she was okay. "Stormfly!" Astrid stood up and sprinted over to the cage that held the deadly nadder, apparently Hiccup was the only one with his hands tied. "Fishlegs, can you.." I waved my hands in front his face.

"Yea okay." he reached into his jacket and pulled out a knife.

...

Toothless opened his eyes then closed them, shook his head and opened them again, he blinked.

"Well hello old friend." A blurry figure came into focus, It was Dagger. "In a bit of a Muddle are we?" he laughed coldly. "You see, i've found out nightfurys, can't be deadly when, well, the're tied up." he paced the deck swinging his battle axe.

Toothles let out a startled warble as the axe nearly hit his face. Toothless tried and failed to free his limbs from the metal wire that held him to the deck of the boat, His breathing increased rapidly.

"What is this?!" Dagger backed away from the now panicking dragon. "Stop it." Toothless was foaming at the mouth as he thrashed about. It was an act of corse, but Dagger didn't know that. "STOP IT DRAGON, I command you!" Dagger grabbed a bow of one of his followers and drew back the string. He looked away as he fired, remembering this dragon used to be his friend when he had trained in the way of dragons with hiccup and shatermaster. _Silence…_ He looked back ,Toothless had stopped twitching, he lay with his mouth open and a pained look was pinned across his face. He'd been shot in the leg. "W-w-what, I should've missed.." Dagger dropped the bow he had, it made a clang on as it connected with the wooden deck.

Hiccup could hear them, Dagger and Toothless. Astrid had freed Stormfly, Meatlug and Hookfang and she was now working on finding the combination to Barf and Belch's cage. "Can you hear them?" I looked at Fishlegs.

"It's hard not to." He whispered. they crept up the stairs, dragons in hot pursuit and on the count of three they would jump out and rescue Toothless and fly off. The voices had become louder now as they creeped closer, trying to catch what they said. It was Dagger. "-IT DRAGON, I command you!" The words were followed by the unmistakable sound of a bow being fired and an arrow hitting its target. Hiccup screamed silently not knowing if he hit him, but the boat had stopped rocking harshly in the water, Hiccup traced his finger along the stair railing and decided it had definitely been three seconds. Everyone charged out onto the deck with the dragons.

"DAGGER!" Astrid screamed, she threw her axe at him blindly. Hiccup and Fishlegs ran to Toothless almost tripping up. Dagger saw them and turned his attention away from Astrid, he pointed his sword at Hiccup.

They were so close. "Dagger! Let him go." Hiccup pleaded, hair flying in his face.

"NO." he looked at all his men, they chuckled and laughed. "No." he pushed Hiccup back beside Astrid, the twins and Snotlout, to the entrance of the stairs, with Fishlegs in tow. "Tell your dragons not to fire. Or…" He thought for a while. "I kill you Hiccup."

Astrid held her hands to her mouth and Fishlegs held up his hands in surrender, Stormfly shut her mouth. But Hookfang fired, he shot the sword out of his hand. As quick as a flash of lightning, Dagger had picked the sword back up. "I warned you." He raised it over his head, aimed it at Hiccup and chucked it. He was glued to the spot. Everything that happened next, happened in slow motion, out of the corner of my eye Hiccup saw Toothless throw of the metal net that had pinned him to the dock and oblivious to the arrow in her leg, he ran towards them. His wings fully extended, his neck level, and a horrible screeching noise escaping from his mouth, by now the sword was half way on its journey to Hiccups face and turning slowly through the air. Toothless jumped in front of Hiccup and whipped around to face Dagger. He fired, but missed the sword. A scream escaped everyones mouth as the sword buried itself hilt deep In the only known nightfury's chest, Toothless crumbled to the ground the life in his eyes fading. Everyone rushed towards him, unawear of the hunters and Dagger.

"He never misses?!" Snotlout complained. "how.."

"He didn't…" The twins replied

Hiccup turned to look at Tuff, he was looking at Dagger. "Dagger?"

Dagger had his back towards them and stumbled, his hair and clothes were on fire and he let out a gurgled scream and fell to the ground on his back. Dead. Hiccup looked away as Astrid Walked up to him, she promptly threw up. Toothless had hit him in the face and not only had it killed him, but it melted him. I herd bows being loaded. "RUN!" I jumped up on Stormfly and sat behind Astrid as Snotlout and the rest hoped on their dragons. Hookfang grabbed Toothless's tail and took off, dodging rocks and arrows as we flew back to base.

 **Ta-Da anyone can copy the story, I don't mind, and use it in theres if they want**


End file.
